La Bailarina Vecina
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Jasper esta enamorado de su vecina, que es una hermosa bailarina. Y asi vive viendola de lejos, sin tener el valor suficiente para hablarle. ¿Espera un empujon del destino? El destino puede ser muy cruel con esos empujones que da. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Un one-shot mas. Este es mi primer Alice/Jasper. Espero les gusto._

_Una vez mas agradecimientos especiales a Becky por su ayuda. Mejoraste mucho el final._

_Basada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona La Bailarina Vecina, si quieren oírla hay un link en mi perfil._

LA BAILARINA VECINA

"_La bailarina vecina  
recorre mi techo en puntillas  
y le hace cosquillas de esquina en esquina  
¿Sabrá algo de mi la inquilina?"_

_Tap… tap … tap …tap_

Ahí está de nuevo.

_Tap…tap…..tap_

Ya llego a su casa. Ese era uno de mis momentos favoritos del día. Cuando escuchaba sus pasos en mi cielo. De cierta manera era chistoso pensar que ella viviera en mi cielo, que ella un ángel. Pero eso es ella para mi, mi precioso ángel.

Ella es mi vecina. Vivía justamente en el departamento arriba del mío desde hace dos años. Y desde la misma cantidad de tiempo estoy prendado de ella pero jamás he tenido el valor necesario para hablarle. Si soy un cobarde, quien lo diría de mí, el mayor Jasper Whitlock tiene miedo de hablarle a una mujer. Pero cada vez que la veo en las escaleras o en la calle me paralizo como un cobarde.

Ella es Alice Brandon ¿Cómo lo sé? Ella es una bailarina de ballet del teatro de la ciudad.

Más de una vez he ido a ese lugar solo a verla. Ella es realmente preciosa, tiene más gracias que todas esas bailarinas que la rodean, a pesar que es pequeña resalta entre todas, ante mis ojos solo existe ella.

Veo el reloj en la pared, las siete de la noche. Ella empecerá a ensayar. Me recuesto en el suelo viendo hacia el techo. Escuchando sus pasos como se desplazan por el techo puedo imaginármela realizando esos delicados pasos que solo ella logra a la perfección, haciendo esas vueltas tan majestuosas como solo ella es capaz. Atrapando mi corazón una y otra vez. ¿Sabrá algo de mí? ¿Me habrá notado alguna vez? No lo creo. Ella no tendría por qué fijarse en mí. Ella es un cisne majestuoso.

Cuando el reloj de la pared me indico que eran las ocho de la noche escuché sus pasos, ya no eran pasos de danza pero eran igual de gráciles, igual de perfectos, hacia el baño y 20 minutos después de regreso.

Escucho sus pasos apagarse, ya está en la cama.

Salgo de mi departamento y bajo las escaleras hacia la calle. Cruzo la calle para sentarme y estar un rato con mi amigo Edward, el es pianista y trabaja en el teatro. El me consigue las entradas para verla.

Nos sentamos un rato en el cobertizo de su edificio viendo el cielo yo por qué no tengo nada mejor que hacer y el, bueno el espera a su esposa.

Hablamos un rato de cosas sin sentido. Cuando levanto la mirada como por instinto la dirijo a su ventana y veo que la ha dejado abierta. Puede ser que se le haya olvidado cerrarla.

-¿Cuándo le hablaras?- la voz de Edward me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿A quién?- intento hacerme el tonto, pero de una forma o de otra jamás he podido engañar a Edward, es como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-No te hagas, no soy ningún tonto. Estabas viendo hacia la ventana de Alice. Sé que es a ella a la que vas a ver al teatro.

-¿Y por qué según tu Señor sabelotodo debería hablarle?

-Porque estas enamorado de ella. – Gemí en mi interior, ¿Era tan obvio?

-Si, eres obvio- ¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, eso es lo de menos.- Y bien, cuando le vas a decir que mueres por ella desde…..- dejo la frase incompleta para que yo lo dijera. No quería decirle que tenía dos años tirándome en el suelo de mi departamento solo para oír sus pasos. No quería parecer patético ante él.

-Dos años- lo dije tan suave como pude, pero lastimosamente el me oyó.

-¡Oh! Bien, dos años. Pues, ya es momento ¿No crees?

-No le diré nada. Llevamos dos años siendo vecinos y jamás hemos hablado. Estoy seguro que nunca me ha visto. No la molestare cuando se que ella jamás me ha notado.

-Eres tan dramático- masculló.

-Si claro. No todos nos casamos con el amor de nuestra vida, señor perfecto.- le conteste un poco enojado.

-No sabes lo que me costó reunir el valor necesario para hablarle. Aun mas para pedirle una cita a Bella.- Me contestó.

-¿Quién dijo mi nombre?- nos interrumpió una mujer de cabellos marrones que subía las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, Bella.- Le salude cordialmente.

-Hola Jasper ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-Gracias por acompañar a Edward- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposo.

-No hay problema. Además, solo me aburro. Y Edward puede llegar a ser muy divertido- dije con sorna.

-No quiero ni imaginarme de que hablan cuando no estoy. Bueno, ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-No muchas gracias. Creo que lo mejor sería irme ya.-

-Oh, bien. Pasa buenas noches. ¿Vamos?- dijo mirando a Edward.

-Sube. Tengo que preguntarle algo a Jasper.

-Está bien.- Y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Mañana debo cambiar el piano del teatro y necesitare ayuda. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Claro. ¿A qué hora?- una sonrisa maligna atravesó su rostro.

-A la una de la tarde. No se te ocurra cancelarme.- Y luego salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

A la una de la tarde era cuando Alice debía estar ensayando en el teatro y yo estaría allí con ella.

Estúpido Edward.

Al día siguiente estaba puntual en el teatro, realmente no era mucho que hacer, mover el piano hacia la entrada y traer el nuevo hacia el escenario. Realmente era más una excusa para que estuviese ahí. Por un momento Edward desapareció de mi vista así que me dirigí a buscarlo tras bambalinas, no había nadie ahí, seguí buscando y llegue a donde supuse eran los camerinos. Al parecer no había nadie, con cuidado abría las puertas buscando a mi amigo, cuando llegue a la ultima puerta la abrí con cuidado y me tope con la más hermosa visión que podre tener en mi vida. Alice estaba de espalda viéndose en el espejo con su hermoso traje de bailarina, se veía tan delicada, tan preciosa, tan……… angelical. Por un momento mi mente no reacciono, no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando pude moverme otra vez cerré delicadamente la puerta y me fui. Si, era un cobarde, quizás el más grande, pero esperaba que algún día el destino me diera la oportunidad de hablarle sin que creyera que son un psicópata o algo así.

Cuando por fin encontré a Edward dijo que ya me podía ir.

-Creí que habría más que hacer- dijo intentando que me diera una justificación.

-Pues, mi plan no funciono. Hoy no ensayan las bailarinas. Iba hacer que hablaras con Alice- confesó su plan. Lo que él no supo es que yo pude verla desde las sombras, como siempre hacia.

La semana paso con normalidad, el viernes cene en casa de Edward. Realmente lo envidiaba él y su esposa destilaban amor, se veían tan enamorados y eso que tenían cinco años casados. Me atrevía a decir que estaban más enamorados que cuando se casaron, y eso que no los conocía desde ese momento, pero es que había algo en sus ojos que no permitía dudas de cuanto se amaban esos dos. Bella era muy amable conmigo, siempre me invitaba a cenar con ellos, pero casi siempre las declinaba para escuchar los pasos de mi bailarina vecina. Si, patético, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

El lunes en la mañana recibí una notificación, era requerido para comandar un escuadrón en medio oriente. Tenía a más tardar el viernes de esa semana para presentarme. Me sentí devastado, no era tanto el hecho de ir a ese lugar, desde el momento en que me enliste en el ejecito supe que en algún momento tendría que ir al frente, no, era que me alejaría de mi bailarina, aunque nunca le hablaría saber que estaba bien, poder verla a diario me daba cierta felicidad.

Desde el día de la notificación empecé a hacer los arreglos pertinentes para dejar el departamento. Para el miércoles ya estaba todo listo, ya podía irme, pero no quería, no quería irme. Esa noche esperaba a Edward para poder hablar con él y contarle que me iba. Esperaba en la entrada de mi edificio, cuando de repente apareció mi bailarina. Llevaba una enorme caja que le costaba mucho llevarla, ella quizá no me había notado, pero era mi oportunidad de que al menos me viera.

-Permítame ayudarla- le dije mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos.

-Muchas gracias, ya no podía con ella- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿En que piso vive, Señorita?- me hice el tonto, claro que sabia a donde.

-En el sexto.- Dijo muy suavecito.

Entonces caminamos en silencio.

-Por cierto soy Alice Brandon, y ¿Tu eres?

-Me llamo Jasper Withlock, un gusto conocerla, señorita Alice- que diablos estaba haciendo, hablaba como una persona de otro siglo, realmente ella creerá que estoy loco. Pero ante mis palabras ella me sonrió muy tiernamente.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento deje la caja en su puerta, no me iba a atrever a entrar a su casa sin su consentimiento.

-Muchas gracias.

-A sido un placer ayudarla, Señorita-

-Por favor dime solo Alice, Señorita…. como que no se….

-Está bien, Alice. Bueno debo irme, buenas noches- me incline en forma de despedida.

-Gracias nuevamente- se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Dulces sueños- sonrió y entro al departamento.

Claro que tendría dulces sueños. Soñaría con ella y el calor de sus angelicales labios, la dulzura de sus profundos ojos negros. Jamás había estado tan cerca de ella.

Cuando volví a la calle, dirigí mi mirada hacia su ventana y pude ver como ella danzaba, no eran pasos de ballet, eran como de un vals con un acompañanta imaginario. Que daría yo por bailar con ella, ocupar ese espacio vacío entre sus finos brazos. Sacudí mi cabeza y recordé que posiblemente no volvería a verla.

Al final, pude contarle a Edward que me iba, él y Bella se preocuparon por mí y eso se los tenía que agradecer. Por los dos últimos años ellos fueron mi única familia, mi único apoyo.

El día siguiente seria mi último día ahí. Recogí las pocas cosas que me llevaría en una pequeña maleta. Pase todo el día pensando en si volvería a ver a mis amigos, o si volvería ver a mi bailarina. Me cuestionaba en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido valiente y le hubiera hablado hace mucho.

Pero como dicen el hubiera no existe. Esa noche volvía al teatro a verla por última vez, verla bailar, hacer lo que tanto a ella le encanta, porque yo sabía que ella no lo haría tan bien sino amara hacerlo. Estaba hermosa, como cada noche, como siempre que la veía. Esa noche lleve una rosa para ella, pero no tuve el coraje para dársela. Fui a mi departamento y me di cuenta que ella no había vuelto, así que deje la rosa en su puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y Bella subieron a despedirse de mi.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿Si Jasper?- dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que sí. Cuando vuelva quiero ver pequeños Eddies o mini Bellas, ¿Si?- ella solo me sonrió.

-Amigo, cuídate, y vuelve pronto.- Dijo Edward.

-Claro que lo hare.- me acerque a el para susurrarle: -Gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo, por escucharme y por jamás haber dicho nada sobre mi bailarina.

-Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, pero era tu decisión, solo respete eso.

-Y eso mismo te agradezco.

Ambos me abrazaron, y se despidieron de mí. Realmente los extrañaría, y me hacia feliz que ellos me extrañaran.

Cerca de las diez tome mi maleta, era hora de irme.

Puse la maleta en el suelo para poder cerrar la puerta.

-¿Te vas?- escuche una suave voz mi espalda. Cuando me gire pude ver a mi bailarina, en las escaleras.

-Si- me limite a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Trabajo en el ejército, y he sido requerido.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Volverás pronto?

-Me gustaría pensar que si.- Realmente quería creer que volvería hoy mismo, pero sabía que no seria así.

-Me gustaría darte algo antes que te vayas, ¿Subes?- no espero una respuesta y subió las escaleras.

Cuando pude alcanzarla me invito a pasar a su departamento. Era como me lo esperaba, delicado y femenino como ella.

-Espérame un momento- dijo mientras entraba en una habitación.

Después de un momento volvió. Me extendió una cajita.

-Es para ti.

Cuando lo abrí, vi una hermosa gargantilla con un escudo de armas.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que sí. Es un amuleto, para que vuelvas a salvo y pronto- dijo con una sonrisa. Estudie la garantilla durante un momento y me di cuenta que en cada una de sus actuaciones la tenia puesta.

-No, debe ser muy especial para ti.- dije devolviéndole la cajita.

-Por eso mismo. Me la dio mi madre, se la dio su padre que había vivido en Inglaterra durante mucho tiempo, la encontró en una construcción. Mi madre decía que era su amuleto solo porque su papá se la dio. Y yo pensaba lo mismo. Ahora es tu amuleto. Por favor acéptalo- podía ver en sus ojos tristeza mientras suplicaba que aceptara su regalo.

-Está bien. La cuidare mucho.

-Claro que sí. Debes volver para devolvérmela- sonrió y yo con ella.-Porque volverás, ¿Verdad?

-Te lo prometo. Tengo que devolvértela, ¿No es así?- le sonreí.

Ella insistió en acompañarme hasta la parada del autobús.

-Gracias por todo- le dije

-No tienes porque. Lástima que apenas y nos conocimos.- Y yo tenía gran parte de la culpa de eso.

-Si, lo siento.

-Porque te disculpas, tonto.- sonrió.

Cuando el autobús se estaciono, me di cuenta que era momento de despedirme.

-Creo que es hora de despedirnos.

-Yo no me despediré. Te diré hasta pronto.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba como pudo, ella era realmente pequeña en comparación mía.

-Entonces, hasta pronto.- Dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo y mi corazón se quebraba por dejarla.

Cuando me soltó subí al autobús. El conductor arranco y empezó a caminar.

Por ciertas gracias por la rosa escucha la voz de Alice.

Me sentí muy tonto por no haberle dicho nada. Pero esperaba que pudiera volver a ella pronto.

Y me aseguraría de ganar su corazón. Porque mi bailarina tenía el mío.

_Mañana será con todo el rigor la misma odisea  
¿que plan detendrá el tímido amor?  
__que sea lo que sea._

POV ALICE

-¿No le dijiste nada?- escuche la voz detrás de mí.

-No- suspire.

-Espero no te arrepientas.

-No, el volverá, lo sé. Me lo prometió, mi corazón me lo dice.

-Llevas dos años enamorada de él. Y decidiste hablarle justo antes que tuviera que irse.

-Soy cobarde que quieres que te diga. De haber sabido que ayer era la última vez que me vería bailando me hubiera esforzado aun más, cuando iba al teatro siempre daba lo mejor de mi, para que le gustara a el.

-Siempre que sabias que estaba en el publico, hacías las actuaciones más preciosas.

Solo suspire.

Esperaba que el volviera. Me arrepentía de jamás haberle dicho nada, pero al menos el sabría que me importaba.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo y con Edward?

-Claro que si, Bella.- hubo un momento de silencio. Vi en sus ojos un rastro de culpabilidad, yo sabia a que se debía.- No te culpes, yo te pedí que no dijeras nada, fue mi decisión.- le dije mientras la abrazaba.- Gracias, has sido una gran amiga.

-Hay, Alice, me hubiera encantado que tuvieras tu final feliz.

-Lo tendré, algún día. No te preocupes. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Si, descansa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Y regrese a mi departamento, en el sexto piso, rogando que el hombre que yo amaba volviera pronto a mí. No se que depare el futuro pero mi corazón le pertenece a aquel mayor que hoy se fue, pero que algún día regresaría a mi, quizás en esta u otra vida, pero tarde o temprano estaríamos juntos.

_Gracias por leer y déjenme su opinión._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, muchas chicas, casi la mayoría me pidieron que siguiera la historia. Y pos lo hare._

_Espero que lo que hice les agrade, hare unos cinco capítulos, aun no estoy segura._

_**La Bailarina Vecina…..**_

_**Pov Alice**_

Tres años. Tres largos años habían pasado desde que Jasper se había ido.

Poco había sabido de él. Él le mandaba cartas a Edward y Bella, diciéndoles que estaba bien que no se preocuparan. Y en cada carta nunca olvida algún mensaje para mí, eso me hacía sentir feliz. Al menos de alguna manera ocupaba sus pensamientos, si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que él no solo ocupaba mi mente si no que también mi corazón. Desde el día que lo despedí en la parada de autobuses, los pensamientos de "y si…" no dejaban de asaltarme. si alguna de las veces que lo había visto en el teatro me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a él, o si le hubiera hablado en alguna de las veces que lo veía en las escaleras, si hubiera dejado que Bella me lo presentara, había rechazado todos esos momentos de oportunidad para acercarme a el, y me arrepentía terriblemente.

El tenia un habito, casi todos los días como a las ocho y media el bajaba y se sentaba junto a Edward, aprovechaba esos momentos para poder verlos desde mi ventana. Era feliz con el solo hecho de verlo, jamás pensé que el se iría durante tanto tiempo.

-Alice, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- la voz de Charlotte me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-

-No dijo, pero dice que viene de un teatro importante.-

-Ya salgo- dije mientras terminaba de arreglarme, había tenido una de las presentaciones y me había quedado pensando en el camerino más de la cuenta.

-Buenas noches- salude al hombre que me esperaba.

-Señorita Brandon, es un gusto por fin conocerla- me saludo el hombre estrechando mi mano en las suyas.- Es más hermosa en persona.-

-Gracias. Pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Disculpe mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy dueño de un teatro muy importante en New York y he venido aquí para hacerle una oferta. Vera, nos hemos quedado sin bailarina principal y pasando por aquí escuche de la preciosa bailarina que había en este teatro. La curiosidad me gano, y debo decir que los rumores no le hacen justicia.

-¿Me está ofreciendo bailar en New York?-

-No solo bailar, ser la principal. Y claro muchos beneficios más. Sé que debe ser algo precipitado para usted. Pero le dejo mi tarjeta. Piénselo.- dijo extendiendo hacia mí la tarjeta, yo solo la tome. Cuando el señor Cullen se fue, me encerré de nuevo en el camerino y me solté a llorar.

Era mi sueño. Era mi sueño lo que ese hombre me ofrecía, ser la bailarina de una importante compañía en New York. Ser la bailarina principal. Era por lo que había trabajado desde que inicie en clases de ballet cuando tenía doce años. Y ahora, ahora no podía cumplirlo. No podía si significaba irme de aquí. Yo debía esperar a Jasper, porque él me había prometido volver, yo debía cumplir con estar aquí.

Sé que era tonto tirar por la borda una oferta como esa, por esperar a un hombre que no sabía si sentía algo por mi o si lograría sentirlo. Era muy infantil de mi parte, era como un encaprichamiento adolescente, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que no debía irme, no aun.

_**Pov Jasper**_

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seria feliz? Esas preguntas me asaltaron cada día durante estos tres años. Lo único que pensaba, que realmente me importaba era saber cómo estaba mi bailarina.

Las noches en esos lugares desérticos y peligrosos me hacían añorar con ahincó mi hogar, mis amigos y a mi bailarina. Durante numerosas noches tomaba mi amuleto, y pensaba en ella. Cada vez que les escribía a Edward y Bella, siempre ponía una líneas para ella. Que esperaba que estuviera bien, que siempre le agradecería su bondad con un extraño, porque eso yo para ella, y que deseaba volver pronto para cumplir mi promesa. Pero más que nada, deseaba verla y por fin decirle lo que sentía por ella. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que si volvía con vida y ella todavía estaba ahí, le diría que la amo. A pesar de cuánto tiempo hubiera transcurrido eso no podía cambiar, en mi corazón solo había espacio para ella, para mi preciosa bailarina.

Lo que había vivido en esos lugares había sido un verdadero infierno. Vi morir muchos hombres desde que vine. Enemigos y aliados. Había visto los destrozos que la guerra trae. Mi corazón se estremecía en recordad a aquellos soldados que su último suspiro lo habían utilizado para nombra a aquellos que dejarían. Hombres quienes los esperaba una esposa, hijos, familia. Personas que jamás los verían jamás.

Uno de los recuerdos que me perseguirá por lo que me quede de vida fue la muerte de un soldado. Emmet, era su nombre. El siempre tenía consigo la foto de su prometida, Rosalie si mal no recordaba.

Durante un ataque en una ciudad, muchos civiles quedaron atrapados en fuego cruzado. Emmet intento sacar de ahí a unos niños. Y termino atrapado en medio de la lluvia de balas. Cuando llegue ahí, no podíamos hacer nada, el estaba agonizando.

Lo único que Salía de sus labios era: "Rosalie, perdóname, Rosalie te amo". Aun en sus últimos momentos el recordaba a la mujer que amo. Me partió el alma verlo, con sus últimas fuerzas me entrego una foto y un anillo, y luego murió. La foto era la imagen un hermosa chica rubia y el, en algún parque. Atrás de la fotografía rezaba: "Nuestra primera cita" se me encogió el corazón ante esto. El había amado y había sido correspondido. Y ahora el ya no estaba, y la mujer de la foto jamás volvería a ver a su amado. Sus sueños, sus esperanzas de una vida juntos habían terminado.

Ese y muchos más recuerdos me torturarían, y recordaría el dolor y la angustia en sus rostros.

A veces deseaba ser yo en lugar de ellos. Ellos tenían quien los esperara en sus casas, pero la realidad era que yo también.

_**Ok, que les pareció, espero que les guste. Saludos especiales a Becky y gracias por escuchar mis loqueras sobre mis historias.**_

_**Besos a todas y dejen review para saber que les parece la historia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola_

_No me queda mas que disculparme por la tardanza._

_Agradecer sus reviews_

_Agradecer a Becky por su ayuda y apoyo incondicional, siempre que la necesito esta ahí para mi. Gracias_

_Ahora si, el capi._

El tiempo pasa lento, demasiado para mi gusto.

Cada día que pasaba me sentía más solo en ese lugar tan desolado, tan vacio, tan lleno de tristeza y dolor. Lleno de imágenes de muerte y destrucción, pero había solo una cosa que mantenía cuerdo: la esperanza de volver a ver a mi bailarina.

Nunca supuse que estar en el centro de la batalla retara mi resistencia mental; se suponía que estaría preparado para poder resistir pero nada te prepara para enfrentar a la muerte de tantas maneras como lo había hecho yo en estos pasados tres años. Si, había visto morir a los soldados a mi cargo pero también había sido responsable de muchas muertes, y no solo de otros soldados sino que también civiles, niños, madres con sus bebes en brazos, ancianos, recordar sus cuerpos ensangrentados hace que me den escalofríos.

Estar a cargo me hacia el mayor responsable y la culpa aumentaba cada día que pasaba. Y solo rogaba porque llegara el día en que pudiera dejar ese lugar atrás.

Al cerrar mis ojos esa noche mi plegaria fue poder dejar ese lugar pronto, poder soportar un día más y que la razón no me abandonara.

En la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, solo sabía que algo estaba mal. Tal vez era como la sensación de ver dos trenes chocar, no puedes hacer nada ante ello. Esa mañana, mi escuadrón patrullaba una ciudad aparentemente desolada, cuando nos adentramos en ella, algo en mi cabeza me ordenaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero ignorando eso continuamos con la revisión.

-Aparentemente no hay nadie- dijo uno de los soldados atrás mío.

-Debemos revisar bien, continúen- ordené, no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando se escucho el sonido de una explosión cerca de nosotros, luego otro y otro, cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

-¡Es una emboscada!-grité-¡Intente agruparse!- pero ya era tarde las bombas habían dispersado a la mayoría de los soldados, los escombros y el polvo impedían mi visibilidad.

Los sonidos de armas siendo disparadas hicieron que me moviera por instinto.

Gritos, el lugar se lleno de gritos y sonidos de balas, balas que atravesaban el cuerpo de los soldados, persona que estaban bajos mi ordenes estaban siendo asesinadas a sangre fría. Los pocos hombres que quedaban conmigo intentamos repeler a nuestros atacantes pero eran muchos, intentamos luchar a ciegas, nos tenían rodeados y podía escuchar como mis compañeros caían junto a mí, escuchar era todo lo que podía.

Luché con desesperación por poder ver algo, pero me era imposible. Me sentí tan impotente, durante todo ese caos sentí miedo, miedo a morir, pero rápidamente olvidé ese miedo y me invadió un miedo más grande, el miedo de no volverla a ver. Durante un momento hubo silencio un silencio aterrador pero luego se escucho una gran explosión, mayor a todas las que había sucedido y más disparos. Lo siguiente que mi mente registro fue que un dolor inaguantable se apodero de mi cuerpo y luego todo se puso oscuro.

…………………………………………………

Sentí algo frio posarse en mi frente, con mucha dificultad pude abrir mis ojos. Solo podía ver siluetas.

-Doctor, el mayor ha despertado- era la voz de una mujer. Alguien se acerco a mí y empezó a tocarme, intentaba ver los rostros de las personas ahí pero no podía enfocarme bien.

-Parce estar estable, un poco confuso aun, pero se recuperada- escuche la voz de un hombre decir, supuse que era el doctor- María ocúpate de cuidarlo.

-Si, Doctor- volví a sentir algo frio en mi frente.

-¿Don…donde…é estoy?- logré articular con mucha dificultad.

-Shh, no hable, aun está muy débil. Está en el hospital de Washington. Lo trajeron aquí luego de haber sufrido un ataque, su escuadrón fue emboscado.

-¿Cuánto…ti…empo llevo aquí?

-Cerca de un mes. Resulto muy mal herido, ha estado inconsciente desde que lo trajeron.

Me aterre, un mes inconsciente. Intente moverme pero todo el cuerpo me dolía.

-Le dije que no se moviera, sus heridas aun no se han curado.

-¿Qué tan mal me encontraron?

-Bueno, una bomba exploto muy cerca de usted. Tenía quemaduras severas en el treinta por ciento de su cuerpo. Además de varios huesos rotos y una contusión muy fuerte- me contesto María.

Intente mover mi cuerpo para constatar sus palabras. Sentí mucho dolor en mis piernas, en mi pecho y claro en mi cabeza. Nuevamente intente mover mis brazos y note que uno de ellos estaba entablillado.

-Le dije que no se moviera- me reprendió la enfermera.

-¿Qué paso con mi escuadrón?- la enfermera desvió su mirada de la mía.

-Por favor contésteme.

-Los pocos sobrevivientes se encuentran en otros hospitales. Estaban realmente mal, tuvieron que llevarlos a otros hospitales.

Pocos sobrevivientes. Esas eran las palabras en las que me concentre. Yo había sido el culpable de llevarlos a la muerte.

Ellos habían muerto por mis malas decisiones.

Una vez más los gritos volvieron a mi mente, sus horrorosos gritos invadieron mis odios hasta el punto que los sentía junto a mí.

-¡Paren! por favor- grite mientras me tapaba los oídos, uno contra la almohada y el otro con mi mano.

-¡Doctor!- fue el grito de la mujer que se encontraba junto a mí. Mientras yo intentaba acallar las voces en mi cabeza que se volvía más y más fuertes hasta que no las soporte más.

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!- eran mis ruegos, no quería seguir escuchándolos, sabía que me atormentaban porque era mi culpa.

De a poco los gritos se fueron apagando, hasta que no los escuche más. Nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jasper…. Jasper, abre los ojos.

No, no quería volver a la realidad.

-Jasper- lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la cara de mi enfermera, María.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo regalándome una sonrisa ladina.

-No quería despertar- susurre, esperando que ella no lo oyera, pero claro que lo hizo.

-Me di cuenta- susurro de vuelta para mí. Se giro y busco una bandeja con comida- es hora que comas algo.

Ella empezó a darme de comer y yo simplemente comía.

Cuando termine, me acerco una bolsita.

-Toma. Son unas cosas que estaban contigo cuando te encontraron- ella abrió la bolsita para mí, y ahí se encontraba la foto de Emmet y su prometida, el anillo y la gargantilla.

-¿Son cosas preciadas para ti?- pregunto María con ojos curiosos ante mis pequeños tesoros.

-Si- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Luego de esa noche, María se convirtió en mi amiga, siempre que podía me acompañaba.

Y era ella quien presenciaba mis ataques.

Dicen que es normal que después de haber estado en el campo de batalla los soldados queden traumados por haber visto tanta sangre, por sentir los remordimientos de tantas vidas en sus manos.

María siempre estaba ahí, cuando los gritos llenaban mis oídos, y ella intentaba ayudarme a alejarlos. Pero era algo imposible, ellos no me dejaban.

Tuve que ver al psiquiatra del hospital. Esa consulta me valió el que me dieran de baja del ejército. No tendría que volver a vivir eso, porque mi mente lo tendría tatuado, en mis oídos era como una grabación, era una imagen continua en mis ojos.

Según el psiquiatra esporádicamente esas voces se apagarían, quería gritarle que jamás lo harían, pero no ganaba nada más que quizás que me internaran.

Los días pasaban y mi cuerpo se recuperaba, no así mi mente. Quizás esa jamás se recuperaría.

Cuando por fin me dieron de alta, María se ofreció a llevarme a donde tuviera que ir. Pero decline su oferta, no quería molestarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente deseándole lo mejor en su vida.

Cuando Salí del hospital mi primer impulso fue llamar a Edward, estaba más que seguro que el vendría por mí.

Pero no quería molestarlo. Así que mejor tome el autobús para volver a la ciudad donde tenía quien me esperaba.

El camino fue lento y tortuoso. Sentía como las personas me veían, tal vez por las cicatrices que me habían quedado, tal vez por mi rostro de desolación. Además, las voces en mi cabeza seguían gritándome, intentaba no darles importancia.

Cuando por fin llegue, fui por el camino tan familiar que era a la casa de mi amigo.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, y cuando estuve al fin frente a su puerta toque el timbre.

-Ya voy- escuche la voz de una niña. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pude ver a la pequeña niña que me veía fijo, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate, y su cabellos era largo y de color cobrizo.

-Hola- me saludó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Esta tu papi o tu mami?- Intente decirle dulcemente para que no se asustara de mi.

-Rennesme te he dicho que no abras la puerta- salió una mujer de una habitación, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que era Bella. Ella levanto a la pequeña en brazos para luego elevar su mirada a mí.

-¡Jasper!- grito al reconocerme.

-Hola- le saludé.

-Edward, ven a ver quien está aquí- le grito a su marido- No te quedes ahí, entra- dijo apartándose para dejarme pasar.

-¿Quién es?- salió Edward, cuando me su rostro denotaba sorpresa y alegría.

-Amigo, volviste- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo fraternal.

-Así es- le dije realmente conmovido por la muestra de afecto.

Me invitaron a sentarme.

-Veo que siguieron mi consejo.- dije entre risas viendo a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Bella.

-Así es, te presento a Rennesme Carlie Masen- dijo orgulloso Edward, y realmente tenía porque estarlo la niña era hermosa.

-Y pronto tendremos un niño- dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre.

-Felicidades- dije realmente sorprendido.

Vi como la pequeña se paraba del regazo de su madre para susurrarle al oído algo.

-El es Jasper, es un amigo de mami y papi. Porque no vas a saludarlo- le contesto Bella, la niña se bajo de los brazos de su madre y se acerco a mí.

-Soy Nessie, tengo tres años- dijo levantando sus tres deditos y mostrándome su sonrisa, pude ver la cara de horror que puso Bella cuando dijo Nessie.

-Hola pequeñita, yo soy Jasper.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- pregunto tiernamente la pequeña.

-Claro que si- no espero nada y salto en mis brazos, lastimando las heridas que tenia ahí y en mi pecho. Hice una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a poner a la pequeña en el suelo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto alarmada Bella.

-No es nada.

-Nessie, porque no vas a dibujar algo para Jasper, ¿si?- dijo amorosamente Edward a la niña, ella salió corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones dejándonos solos a sus padres y a mí.

Tuve que contarles la verdad de lo que había pasado, de mis heridas físicas y psicológicas y como lo espere ellos me ofrecieron su ayuda incondicional.

Bella lloro cuando le conté de mis episodios. Ambos se ofrecieron a que me quedara en su casa. Cosa que yo agradecí, no tenía donde más quedarme.

Cuando Bella se levanto para traernos café, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas.

-¿Cómo esta Alice?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-Está bien- tomo aire y siguió- Se fue a New York hace seis meses, le ofrecieron un trabajo en un gran teatro, seria la bailarina principal.

Eso hizo que mi corazón agrietado se rompiera. Ella se había ido, había olvidado la promesa que yo le había hecho.

Tal vez para ella eso no había significado nada, aunque para mi había significado un mundo.

-Creo que fue lo mejor, ¿no?- intenten sonreír pero estaba seguro que lo único que había formado fue una mueca.

-No, no lo fue. Todavía puedes intentar hablar con ella. Yo podría…

-No. Las cosas están bien así. Ella debe ser feliz ahora. Cumplirá su sueño, ¿no es así? Además, ahora en mi condición no creo que ella me quisiera- dije bajando la mirada.

-Si serás…- dejamos de hablar, porque Bella volvió a la habitación.

Seguimos hablando durante mucho rato, cuando nuevamente Nessie entro a la habitación, con un dibujo en sus manitas.

-Es para ti. Lamento mucho haberte hecho poner triste- dijo la pequeña mientras me daba el dibujo.

-No cariño, no fue tu culpa. Es que estoy un poco lastimado, pero te aseguro que no fue tu culpa.- Mire el dibujo y era una chica bailando ballet. La niña estudio mi expresión durante un rato.

-Es mi tía Alice, ella es muy linda y baila ballet. Me hace feliz verla bailar así que pensé que te haría feliz a ti también.- dijo sonriendo y yo no pude más que abrazarla mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, esa pequeña había leído en mi alma la única cosa que calmaría mi dolor y había intentado dármelo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- le dije antes de soltarla.

-De nada, tío Jazz- sonrió y se fue de la sala saltando.

-Bien, ahora eres el tío Jazz- rio Bella, pero su risa se apago cuando vio mi semblante- ¿Te volvió a lastimar?

-No, es solo que…nada, tienen una hija encantadora- fue todo lo que pude decir.

La noche llego.

-Lamento no poder darte una cama como mereces- se disculpo Bella mientras arreglaba el sofá cama para mí.

-No te preocupes, he dormido en peores lugares- dije intentado tranquilizarla, era la verdad.

Cuando fue hora de dormir, Nessie me dio un beso y un abrazo, y se fue a su cuarto. Igual se despidieron Edward y Bella.

Recosté mi cabeza y casi al instante caí dormido.

Pero yo no tenía permitido descansar. Las imágenes y los sonidos volvían a mí en mi subconsciente, no me daban tregua ni descanso. Aterrorizaban mis sueños.

-Tío Jasper, despierta- me hablo una suave voz.

Me senté de inmediato, y pude ver el asustado rostro de Nessie, tenia lagrimas en sus ojitos.

-No llores, nena- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos

-Tú tampoco llores- dijo y note que lo estaba haciendo, lloraba y no podía apagar las lágrimas, así que solo me mantuve abrazando a ese pequeño ángel, deseando que ella pudiera alejar las pesadillas, y con ella en brazos me quede dormido.

Las siguientes noches fueron casi lo mismo, las pesadillas no me dejaban. Y más de una vez había despertado a la niña o a Edward o Bella o a todos. Me estaba volviendo una carga para ellos, yo lo sabía muy bien.

Una noche decidí salir al cobertizo e hice algo que tenia años no hacer, ver hacia el departamento de mi bailarina, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Eso me lleno de tristeza.

De la bolsa de mi pantalón, saque la gargantilla y cuando lo hice el anillo se cayó, me apresure a recogerlo y con el tuve una idea.

Le haría un favor a Emmet, llevaría ese anillo a su dueña.

Sería lo menos que yo podría hacer por él, y tal vez ayudaría a una mujer que en ese momento estuviese sufriendo.

Buscaría a su prometida y le devolvería esa foto y el anillo. Sabía que esas cosas materiales no le devolverían a su amado, pero le pertenecían a ella. Y devolvérselas era algo que yo podía hacer.

Al día siguiente, llame a las oficinas del ejército para que me dieran la dirección del soldado Emmet McCarty. Aun tenía algo de poder como Mayor "retirado", así que pude conseguirlo.

Y ahí comprobé que el destino era cruel y le encanta torturarnos. Su dirección era en New York, en donde se encontraba mi amada. Realmente alguien amaba verme sufrir.

**POV ALICE**

El nuevo departamento era hermoso, no lo podía negar. Pero no me gustaba. Seis meses viviendo en él y aun no lograba acostumbrarme a él. Había algo que faltaba, y yo sabía exactamente que era.

Era la esencia de Jasper, en cierta manera, siempre que bajaba aquellas escaleras podía imaginármelo ahí. O cuando solía pasar frente a la puerta que era su apartamento imaginaba que estaba ahí.

Aquí no podía hacer eso.

Desganadamente, camine hacia la cafetera, necesitaba un poco de café para mantenerme despierta esa noche.

El señor Cullen había cumplido sus palabras. Estaba aquí en New York y era la bailarina de su teatro, no era cualquier teatro, era el más concurrido, llegaba tanta gente como nunca había visto en mi vida.

Aunque nunca estaba presente quien yo quería que me viera. Jasper.

Cada día oraba para que estuviese sano y salvo donde fuera que estuviese y que pudiera volver pronto.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

Corrí a contestarlo.

-Hola-

-Hola, Alice.

-Bella que sorpresa. ¿Como estas tú, Edward y Nessie?

-Ya te dije que no le digas Nessie, hasta ella misma se presenta como Nessie- dijo mi gruñona amiga, desde que su pequeña había nacido, opte por llamarla Nessie en vez de su extravagante y largo nombre.

-Ok ¿A que debo tu llamada?

-El volvió- instantáneamente mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para empezar a correr a toda velocidad. Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-¿Cómo esta?- dije casi sin aire en mis pulmones, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Este herido. Le han dado de baja en el ejército. No lo consideran mentalmente apto para seguir ahí.

Mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Eso significaba que no solo había sido herido físicamente sino que también su alma estaba herida.

-¿Se quedara contigo?

-Si, no tiene donde más quedarse ¿Vendrás a verlo?

-No puedo. Los boletos de todo el mes están vendidos y tengo un contrato– dije con pesar. Yo deseaba poder estar con él, consolarlo un poco. Pero tenia ese contrato que cumplir, había esperado tanto tiempo para su regreso ya ahora estaba ahí a unas horas de mi, pero no podía en este momento, mi corazón creo que se rompió una vez mas.

-Entiendo. Entonces en cualquier otro momento le diré que le mandas saludos. Adiós.

Cuando colgué el teléfono aun sentía que le faltaba aire a mis pulmones, me sentía completamente horrible por no correr a verlo en el instante que Bella me dijo que había vuelto, pero no podía. Había asumido responsabilidades aquí que no podía dejar de repente ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto a nosotros?

Aun así, agradecí que él hubiera vuelto. Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de verlo pronto. Los deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, jamás creí ser tan feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo, tenia demasiado que pensar y hacer.

_Hola de nuevo._

_Pues aquí estoy, solicitando que me digan que les pareció el capi._

_No saben lo alegre que me pone sus comentarios._

_Asi que háganme feliz._

_Besos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola!_

_Mucho tiempo después he vuelto. Lamento mucho la tardanza._

_Antes que nada agradecer a Bekyabc por su opinión del capi, como siempre una gran amiga. En esta ocasión quiero manifestar mi apoyo con respecto al problema que esta pasando con una lectora un poco trastornada por decir lo menos. No hagas caso, tu eres super y no debes temerle a personas de ese tipo.  
_

_Ahora si el capi._

Cuando les mencione mis intenciones de viajar a Edward y a Bella, ellos me pidieron que lo pensara bien, no debía ser fácil para mí salir en mis condiciones. Yo sabía que ellos lo decían porque se preocupaba por mí, deseaban que estuviera mejor, pero sentía que era parte de mí deber devolver esas cosas a quien de verdad le pertenecían.

Claro que no les hice caso, una de las razones por las que quería salir era para dejar de ser una carga para ellos. Habían sido tan buenos conmigo brindándome un lugar donde dormir y comida y yo no les causaba más que problemas. Debía irme.

El día que había determinado para irme fui al banco y saque todo el dinero que me quedaba, les di una parte a ellos por todo el tiempo que me habían hospedado, aunque al principio no quisieron aceptarlo les hice ver que lo necesitarían para sus pequeños ¿Qué padre no reacciona frente a la mención de sus amados hijos?

Recogí mis pocas pertenencias y me despedía una vez más de mis queridos amigos. Agregando en mi corazón el peso de dejar a mi pequeño angelito de luz. Su pequeña hija había sido como un aliciente temporal para mí y eso había sido por lo que más les agradecía.

La niña lloro cuando le dije que me iba. Pero le prometí que volvería a visitarla.

-¿Entonces si volverás?- me pregunto con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

-Claro que si pequeñita.

-Entonces te tendré un lindo dibujo para cuando vuelvas- contesto sonriendo pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Yo solo pude sonreír ante su inocencia y la abrace, luego me despedí de sus padres y me dispuse a empezar la búsqueda que me había propuesto.

El viaje a New York me resulto más largo de lo que me imaginaba, pero que esperaba? viajando en autobús.

New York era una ciudad grande, había tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí antes, pero jamás me acostumbraría a las multitudes que se desplazaban por la ciudad. Sentía que entre tantas personas perdería la poca cordura que me quedaba. Llegue en la tarde, pensé que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar donde dormir; encontré un motel muy barato para mi suerte.

La noche como siempre pasaba para mí como una tortura, el mes que había podido estar con mis amigos quizás había podido dormir dos o tres horas por noche.

Pero en este lugar desconocido sabía que si dormía aunque fuese un momento todo volvería. No quería eso, no quería ver de nuevo sus rostros, oír sus gritos, no quería.

La habitación era pequeña, desaseada y no había ni siquiera un televisor para pasar el tiempo. Lo único que había para entretenerme era una pequeña ventana desde la cual podía ver cierta parte de la ciudad, no era gran cosa pero podía hacer algo con eso. Con la mirada perdida entre las diferentes edificaciones, me imaginaba que en alguno de esos lujosos departamentos que se podían divisar a lo lejos estaba mi bailarina, viviendo feliz y con los lujos que sabia ella se merecía.

Suspire sonoramente. Ella estaba aquí, en alguna parte. Era doloroso el pensar en ella, sabía que era completamente patético estar enamorado de una mujer por tanto tiempo, como yo, y jamás haberle dicho nada; y quizás lo peor era que sabía que jamás podría sacármela del corazón, sino lo había hecho en tres años sería muy difícil hacerlo; y sinceramente no quería olvidarme de ella, aunque fuera masoquista de mi parte, no quería dejar de pensar en ella.

Pase la noche entera recostado contra el marco de la ventana pensando en ella. Soñando despierto con mi amor inalcanzable.

Cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaron a salir me alegre, por fin podría hacer algo de provecho. Salí a las siete de la mañana para encontrar la residencia de Rosalie Lilian Hale, según los registros ese era el nombre de a quien se le fue notificada la muerte del soldado Emmet McCarty. La dirección era en una zona alejada del centro de New York por lo que tenía otro pequeño viaje por delante.

Su dirección no era tan apartada como supuse, aunque tarde un poco en dar con su casa. Las direcciones para mi eran confusas y más de una vez tuve que preguntar solo para darme cuenta que una vez más me había equivocado de rumbo. Hasta que por fin encontré su casa.

Era una casa sencilla, pero muy hermosa, es como las casas que te imaginas que tendrás con una familia, con muchos niños corriendo en el espacioso jardín. Una punzada me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, quizás con ese objetivo tendrían esa casa, pero su sueño de una familia no se cumpliría.

Con paso vacilante empecé a caminar hacia la entrada, tal vez sonara ridículo pero hasta ese momento no me había planteado lo que iba a decir. Nervioso apreté el timbre de la casa, se escucho el delicado repiqueteo del timbre.

Unos momentos después escuche pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió pude ver a la hermosa joven rubia que yo había visto en la fotografía que cargaba. Aunque había muchas diferencias, en la fotografía podía ver sus chispeantes ojos azules, hermosos y llenos de alegría y la joven que yo contemplaba mostraba unos ojos cansados y vacios.

-Buenos días- hablo ella con una voz monótona.

-Buenos días, busco a la señorita Rosalie Hale- aunque yo estaba muy seguro que era ella.

-Soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y vengo a hablar con usted de Emmet McCarty- al momento que dije su nombre, los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lagrimas; su semblante cambio de la impasividad al dolor profundo, me sentí idiota por ser tan poco sensible pero la verdad es que el poco descanso que tenia no me permitía pensar las cosas claramente.

Rápidamente intento ocultar su dolor frente a un extraño. Se movió dándome paso para que entrara.

Cuando estuve dentro me invito a pasar y me pidió que me sentase en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La sala era acogedora, decorada exquisitamente. En la pequeña mesa había varios portarretratos, en todos había fotos de ellos dos juntos.

-Lo escucho- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Yo estaba al mando del escuadrón de Emmet, y yo…- suspire- estuve ahí en el momento que murió- escuché un sollozo reprimido salir de sus labios.

-Su último pensamiento fue para usted. Su último aliento lo dio diciendo su nombre- dije las palabras mientras buscaba el anillo y la fotografía- Su últimas fuerzas fueron para entregarme esto.- señale los pequeños tesoros que eran para ella.

Sus ojos se encendieron con una pequeña chispa mientras reconocía la fotografía. Una risa triste se escapo de sus labios mientras contemplaba la fotografía. Luego sus ojos se perdieron contemplando el anillo y por fin dejo escapar las lagrimas.

-El me prometió volver- dijo entre hipidos.- dijo que volvería y nos casaríamos- y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Enterrando su cara en sus manos.

Me sentí inútil al verla desmoronarse frente a mí. No supe en qué momento me levante para sentarme junto a ella y ofrecerle mi hombro para que ella llorara tranquila.

Pero ella fue reacia a hacerlo. Era una mujer orgullosa, pero en un punto dado se rindió y lloro abrazándome. Yo sabía que todos necesitamos un hombro en que llorar y unos brazos que nos consuelen y al parecer ella no tenia quien fuera eso para ella.

Luego de mucho tiempo se enderezo.

-Gracias por venir- dijo intentando mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa pero para mí solo fue una mueca.

-Lamento mucho el haber venido a aumentar su dolor, pero me pareció que usted debería tener esas cosas.- Su cara decayó nuevamente.

-Lo extraño demasiado- susurró.

-Sabe, no había podido llorar como había querido. El día que vinieron a avisarme solo…..- sollozó- solo me quede ahí de pie, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si lo que me decían se lo dijeron a otra persona. Realmente pensé que era una pesadilla. Era mi pesadilla diaria, mi miedo continúo y se había vuelto realidad- sollozo más, más fuerte hasta que se quedo dormida. No supe que hacer, no podía dejarla así en ese momento pero tampoco podía quedarme.

Me levante delicadamente de su lado, debía irme, era lo mas correcto.

Pero ella inmediatamente se despertó.

-por favor quédese. No me deje sola- sollozo y volví a sentarme junto a ella.

Durante la tarde le hice compañía, intente hacerla sonreír, hablamos y se podría decir que nos habíamos vuelto amigos. Unos amigos muy extraños, pero amigos al final.

Cuando la noche cayo recordé que debía buscar otro lugar en el que quedarme, pero sorprendentemente Rosalie me ofreció quedarme con ella.

-No crees que es un poco imprudente hacer eso- dije en tono de broma pero intentando que se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

-No lo creo, eres una buena persona. No cualquiera viajaría para hacer lo que tú has hecho y menos se quedaría a consolar a una extraña.

Después de mucho discutir tuve que aceptar su invitación. Me mostro la habitación que yo ocuparía. Cuando ella se despidió para irse a dormir, yo me tire en la cómoda cama. Casi sonreí ante la sensación de una cama tan cómoda después de tanto tiempo.

Me acomode en ella viendo hacia el techo. Y esa acción me devolvió el recuerdo de lo que hacía en mi departamento. Y así añore los pasos de Alice. Añore su presencia y una vez más me sentí solo.

Rodé en la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueran unas sacudidas fuertes que me obligaron a abrir los ojos.

Ahí estaba Rosalie viéndome con ojos preocupados. La misma mirada que había visto en María, Nessie, Edward y Bella. Miradas de incomprensión y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper? gritabas y estas llorando- dijo con voz preocupada.

Tuve que contarle lo que me pasaba. Lo que la guerra me había hecho. A ella le había quitado el amor y a mí la cordura.

Cuando termino ella me abrazo y yo respondí su abrazo. Fue una sensación buena, de protección. Y volvía a acostarme con ella en brazos. Ambos estábamos dañados de formas distintas pero igual necesitamos la compañía que ambos aportábamos. Así con mucha dificultad y dolor volvía a cerrar mis ojos.

Así los días pasaron rápidamente. Rosalie me había ofrecido su casa el tiempo que yo quisiera quedarme. Yo sabía que lo hacía más que nada porque no quería sentirse sola. Según me había dicho no tenia familia. Solo Emmet; así que ambos bromeábamos que había encontrado a su hermano perdido.

Más que nada eso era lo que éramos hermanos. Nos acompañábamos en nuestro dolor e intentábamos ayudarnos a seguir adelante. Rosalie era una ejecutiva importante y yo de momento trabaja en el edificio en el que trabajaba Rosalie como guardia de seguridad, gracias a ella si cabe agregar.

Cada vez que podía llamaba a Edward para hacerles saber que me encontraba bien.

Unos meses después yo estaba completamente instalado en New York. Ya me adaptaba a aquellas calles llenas de multitudes. Pero en aquellas multitudes jamás me encontré con quien yo anhelaba ver. Las pesadillas y los terrores nocturnos no me dejaban, habían disminuido, si. Pero seguía despertando en medio de la noche. Para mi tranquilidad Rosalie siempre estaba ahí y me ayudaba a volver a dormir. Cuidaba de mí como si fuera mi hermana mayor, cosa que siempre le agradecería.

Una tarde, Rosalie me sorprendió pidiéndome que me arreglara. Dijo que tenía boletos para el ballet.

Solo hice lo que ella me pidió, jamás me imagine yendo a uno de los teatros tan caros de new York.

A la noche ambos estábamos presentables.

Tenía entendió que su jefe era el dueño de ese teatro, y él le regalo los boletos.

-Cambia esa cara. Te gustara.- dijo sonriendo. Eso me hizo feliz, ella sonreía muy seguido, aunque a veces había rastros de tristeza en sus ojos, su sonrisa volvía a ser como la de la fotografía.

-Repite porque te dieron los boletos-

-El señor Cullen dijo que tenía que salir más seguido.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegamos al teatro me quede boquiabierto, era enormemente majestuoso, era más un palacio que un teatro. Rosalie me guio hasta nuestro lugares que para mi sorpresa eran en el palco.

La función empezó con las bailarinas saliendo para empezar a danzar. Suspire, ninguna la superaría jamás, ninguna jamás igualaría a mi bailarina.

-No te pongas así- susurro Rosalie sabiendo la razón de mi tristeza. Le había contado de mi amor imposible, que jamás tuve el valor de decírselo e inevitablemente ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo alusión a que era un cobarde y necesitaba que alguien me diera una buena paliza.

Intente poner atención a la función, pero no pude.

Hubo un momento en que las luces se concentraron en un punto del escenario, dirigí mi mirada ahí y en ese momento pensé que estaba mal, alucinando, soñando, no sé. Porque ahí estaba mi amada bailarina.

-Alice- susurre inconsciente al hecho que Rosalie me había escuchado.

El resto de la función lo pase metido en un mar de desesperación.

-Cálmate, me pones ansiosa a mi también- me regañó Rosalie. Estaba más que seguro que ella entendía mis ansias.

En el instante que la función termino Salí corriendo del nuestro lugares rumbo a los camerinos. Ignore a Rosalie que me ordenaba que me quedara.

**Alice POV**

Había terminado una función más, pero ya no sentía la emoción que siempre sentía al terminar una actuación. No era feliz. Y yo sabía muy bien la razón.

En el momento en que tuve oportunidad volví a mi ciudad con la esperanza de ver a Jasper.

Pero como siempre el destino juega chueco. El había salido de viaje.

Según Bella debía hacer algo muy importante para él. Volví a New York con mi corazón apabullado por la decepción. Eso fue hace cuatro meses. Llamaba muy seguido pero no tenía noticias de él.

Con pesadez me cambie mi atuendo por mi ropa de calle. Tarde mucho más debido a que no me sentía con ánimo.

Cuando Salí de los camerinos empecé a caminar rumbo a las puertas traseras.

-Alice- escuche que alguien me llamaba, esa era una voz que yo conocía, rápidamente gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con el hombre que me mantenía en vela preocupada, extrañando su presencia.

-¡Jasper!- casi grite mientras él se acercaba rápidamente a mí. No pude reprimir las ansias que tenia de abrazarlo.

El no tardo en devolverme el abrazo y en ese momento por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz. Estaba segura que mi sonrisa era enorme, no cavia en mi de alegría que tenia por el hecho de tenerlo ahí, vivo, a salvo.

Todos esos sentimientos en mi me hicieron sentir que tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Jasper lo que sentía por él.

Estuve un tiempo mas abrazándolo hasta que ambos nos separamos. Dirigí su mirada a la de él, que yo quería pensar era de alegría por verme.

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando una voz a lo lejos me distrajo.

-¡Jasper! ¿Como me dejas botada?- le gritaba una hermosa chica rubia, vestida de manera elegante.

-Lo lamento, quería saludarla- le contesto señalándome.

La rubia se acerco a nosotros y tomo la mano de Jasper.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Hale- me saludo la hermosa rubia mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

-Hola, soy Alice Brandon- dije casi en un murmullo, sin saber que más decir.

El entendimiento me golpeo de inmediato. Jasper tenía a alguien. Quizás ella era lo importante que tenía que hacer.

Me mordí el labio para evitar un sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien- le dije sinceramente, aun cuando mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado era feliz con su bienestar.

-También estoy feliz de verte también- dijo él, sonriendo.

-Debo irme ahora, pero espero verte pronto y a usted también señorita Hale- dije educadamente deseando poder salir corriendo de ahí.

-Dime Rosalie– dijo ella alegremente.- Eres amiga de Jasper así que también puedes ser mi amiga- sonrió sinceramente.

Se veía que era una buena mujer, la que Jasper merecía.

-Adiós- dije mientras atravesaba la puerta. En el momento en el que estuve fuera de su mirada las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por mis ojos, empecé a correr hasta la calle.

Con mucha dificultad pedí un taxi que me llevo a mi edificio.

Subí las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando por fin estuve en mi departamento me derrumbe en el suelo, sintiendo un enorme hueco en mi pecho. En mi mente la imagen de Jasper junto a ese monumento de mujer me golpeaba.

Casi sentí que me ahogaba de la desesperación. Cuando mi llanto se volvió en sollozos me levante del suelo.

Pero no llegue muy lejos, por que pronto mis piernas me fallaron y volví a caer en el frente a la pequeña mesa en la que había una fotografía de Edward, Bella y Jasper. La tome entre mis manos temblorosas, mientras mis dedos acariciaban inconscientemente la figura del hombre que amaba.

Las lágrimas salieron con más dolor. Durante todos esos años que pase sin él, tuve la seguridad que por fin podría estar con él.

Y este día el destino se burlo de mí cruelmente, destrozando mis esperanzas, mis sueños y mi corazón.

_Y que tal???_

_Dejenme saber que piensan. El próximo capi tardare un poco, tengo exámenes finales y debo estudiar, espero entiendan. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Besos_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He vuelto. Muy feliz porque Salí bien de mis exámenes y he pasado la materia, así que ahora soy una mujer libre. siii!!**_

_**Ahora, lamentablemente debo decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Solo quiero agradece a mi querida niña Becky, chica eres la mejor.**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten.**_

¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Era de día o de noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

En momentos esas palabras rondaban mi mente, pero no les daba importancia.

Cuando pude levantarme del suelo, me dirigí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama para no salir de ella, en no sé cuánto tiempo.

A veces el teléfono sonaba, pero no me tome la molestia de contestarlo. La mayoría de las llamadas eran del director del teatro preguntando el porqué de mi ausencia, gritando que debía presentarme que las funciones no se podían dar sin la bailarina principal.

En mi mente le contestaba que su bailarina principal se había muerto con el corazón desgarrado. Básicamente estaba muerta. No quería moverme, no quería ni respirar; había perdido mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas.

Años esperándolo, teniendo fe que él era para mí y todo se había perdido en cosa de segundos. Cada vez que recordaba su rostro sonriendo junto a aquella hermosa mujer mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lagrimas de dolor e impotencia. Me reprendía cada vez que eso pasaba, me decía que debía estar feliz porque él era feliz, porque había encontrado a alguien que lo amara; pero realmente no podía ser feliz porque él estuviera lejos de mi corazón.

No tenía noción del tiempo. Me di cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba enclaustrada cuando la señora Cullen llego a visitarme. La esposa del señor Cullen se llamaba Esme, desde que había venido a New York se había mostrado muy amable conmigo, ella había decorado el departamento para mí, así que se preocupo cuando supo que no me presentaba a trabajar.

Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que no había estado bien de salud, pero que haría lo posible por volver pronto, aunque estoy segura que no me creyó.

Una tarde, Bella me llamó.

-¿Alice?- en cuanto oí su voz solo solté a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme y solo Bella podía ser mi consuelo, bueno ella y alguien más que no valía la pena mencionar.

-Alice, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba preocupada mi amiga.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme pude hablar.

-Vi a Jasper- gimoteé con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó con voz preocupada.

-El está con alguien- susurré recordándolo de la mano con la preciosa chica.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura, yo los vi. Soy una tonta, una ilusa. Debí hacerte caso, decirle lo que sentía cuando tenía oportunidad– dije sollozando.

-Cariño, ya no llores. Veras que todo estará bien.- Quería creer en sus palabras, quería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla. Esto no era real.

Paso un tiempo más, en el que Bella intentaba consolarme y al menos intente sonar tranquila para ella. No quería preocuparla en su estado. Estaba embarazada de mi segundo sobrinito, por un segundo sonreí al pensar en el pequeño que llegaría a la vida de mis amigos. Pero también tuve una punzada de celos, ellos eran felices, se amaban, tenían una familia, a pesar que no tenían mucho era felices, era que ¿No merecía ser feliz? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos de diferente? Me sentí muy cruel al pensar así, rápidamente deseche los pensamientos, ellos eran como mi familia, se merecían lo que tenían y mucho mas.

Uno vez termine de hablar, me dirigí al baño, cuando vi reflejada mi imagen en el espejo me dio miedo. No parecía yo, la que estaba frente a mi era una completa extraña.

Tenía unas enormes ojeras, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, mi cabello era un nido de pájaros. Me avergoncé de mi misma y estaba más pálida que un cadáver.

Me bañe y me arregle un poco, aunque me sintiera la cosa más insignificante en ese momento, el mundo no tenia porque saberlo.

Decidí que debía salir, despejar mi mente. Tenía una semana y media encerrada en mi departamento. Tenía que intentar superar el dolor, y lo mejor para eso era enfrentarlo. En algún momento lo vería de nuevo y tenía que enfrentar la realidad por más dolorosa que fuera.

**POV JASPER**

No podía creerlo, la había visto. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba e incluso más. Cuando la abrace me sentí completo, como si no hubiera podido respirar desde que la deje de ver y por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiraba profundamente. Sus ojos me inundaron de alegría, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio a una desconcertada, se volvieron tristes. Prácticamente huyo de mí y no entendí el porqué.

A la noche siguiente fui al teatro con la certeza de poder verla aunque fuese de lejos, y con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella de nuevo. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se presento, y eso fue durante toda la semana.

Yo iba y ella no estaba.

Pasaba parte de la noche contemplando su gargantilla y pensando en ella. Pensando y añorándola.

Rosalie me insistía, que averiguara su dirección para ir a verla. Pero yo me negaba, no debía ser una molestia en su vida.

Aunque realmente estaba preocupado por ella, no se presentaba en el teatro y no daban explicaciones de su ausencia.

Un fin de semana Rosalie me dijo que debía salir de la ciudad por asuntos de la empresa. Dijo que quedaba encargado de la casa.

-No le vayas a prender fuego- me aconsejo mientras salía. No pude aguantar la carcajada que salió frente a su recomendación, por demás ridícula. Pero sabía que más que nada era para alegra mi decaído estado de ánimo.

-No te preocupes Rose, si lo hiciera ¿Dónde viviría?- pregunté alzando la ceja.

-Exactamente ese es mi punto- contesto ella risueña.- Cuídate mucho mi soldadito de plomo, volveré pronto – reí ante el apodo que me había puesto, decía que ya que estaba enamorado de una bella bailarina y porque yo era un soldado era el cuento que mejor me representaba. Pude distinguir la tristeza en su voz al momento de despedirse y para ser sincero tampoco me gustaba estar solo. Habíamos desarrollado una relación de dependencia mutua. Éramos el apoyo del otro de muchas maneras.

No había pasado ni una hora desde que Rose se había ido cuando el teléfono sonó. Me levante para contestarlo.

-¿Alo?

-Jasper ¿Eres tú? Por fin doy con tu numero- casi al instante pude reconocer la voz de Bella, se escuchaba molesta.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupado, ellos no tenían mi numero y si lo habían buscado debía ser algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede? Te diré que sucede, sucede que eres un enorme idiota- casi me dejo sordo por el grito que dio.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer, te has vuelto loca?- estaba molestó, llamaba solo para gritarme.

-No estoy loca, ¿Sabes quién es un loco? Alguien que ha pasado dos años enamorado de su vecina y jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo, se va y cuando la vuelve a ver tampoco le dice nada, ese es un loco- dijo con sarcasmo. En el momento que menciono eso me quede frio, porque ella sabía eso. Y de inmediato la respuesta me golpeo: Edward.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas. Edward me conto todo.

-Bueno, si ¿y? – pregunté realmente molesto por su actitud.

-No voy a New York a patearte el trasero porque Edward no me deja por el embarazo, pero si pudiera no estaríamos hablando, te estaría dando la paliza de tu vida- contestó realmente enojada.

-¿Por qué te pones tan violenta? ¿Qué pasa si yo amo a Alice? Ella jamás ha sentido lo mismo por mi- me defendí.

-Eres idiota, tanto como ella- bufó- ¿Sabes que ella también ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te mudaste al mismo edificio que ella? ¿Qué no había un día que no me dijese lo lindo que eras durante dos años o las veces que ella se quedaba frente a las escaleras solo para verte pasar? ¿Sabes que hace dos días la llame y me contesto llorando porque decía que tenias a alguien, que ella era una ilusa por amarte?- caí sentado en el suelo debido a lo que ella me decía.

-No es verdad- murmuré, pero fue más para mí que para ella.

-No tengo porque mentirte. Ella está destrozada, se lo conté a Edward y él me aseguro que era imposible que tuvieras a alguien, me conto lo que el sabia de ti. No sabes lo imbéciles que nos sentimos ambos. Ustedes sufriendo por lo mismo y sin razón- rezongó, casi podía imaginármela mirándome con furia en sus ojos.

-……….- silencio, no sabía que decirle.

- ¿Sigues ahí? Sé que estoy molesta y no mido lo que digo, pero me duele saber que Alice está sufriendo. Y tú también, creí que debías saberlo. Por si quieres saber ella vive en el edificio Lexington en la calle Wallace, por si quieres ir a hablar con ella. Lamento haberte gritado, adiós- ella colgó el teléfono, pero yo lo seguía sosteniendo como un idiota. Bella tenía razón, era un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de tomar las llaves de la casa y salir a la calle.

No supe como llegue frente al edificio que Bella me había dicho, desde que salí de la casa me puse en automático con una sola cosa en mente: Alice me amaba. Por más extraño e inverosímil que fuera yo creía que era la verdad.

Estaba por entrar cuando el portero me detuvo.

-¿Disculpe a quien busca?- preguntó interrumpiendo mi entrada.

-Busco a la señorita Brandon.

-¡Ah! La bailarina, ella no está. Estos días ha estado muy deprimida- dijo el hombre pensativo- ahora debe estar en el café que esta a una calles de aquí, se la pasa ahí últimamente.

-¡Gracias!- grité mientras corría. No me di cuenta en el momento en que empezó a llover, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban focalizados en encontrarla si importar lo que me pasara a mí. Podía haber un huracán y a mí no hubiera importado menos, solo necesitaba verla y decirle por fin lo que sentía.

Estuve mucho tiempo corriendo hasta que llegue al café. Me pare un momento frente al lugar y pude verla. Era ella, estaba sentada en la barra con un café entre las manos. Entre al lugar, haciendo que la campanilla que había en la puerta sonara fuertemente, muchas personas giraron para verme menos ella.

Veía su café como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el universo. A paso lento pero ansioso me pare detrás de ella. Ella dio vuelta en el taburete y cuando se dio cuenta que era yo se sorprendió mucho.

-Jasper ¿Qué te paso? Estas empapado- dijo con horror. Cuando vi sus ojos los pude ver rojos e hinchados, recordando lo que me había dicho Bella, ella había estado sufriendo por mí.

-No importa, he venido aquí con el solo objeto de decirte que…- pause un momento para reunir todo el coraje que pude- te amo… ¡Te amo! Desde hace tanto tiempo y he sido un tonto al no habértelo dicho antes. Soy un tonto por hacerte sufrir, soy un tonto por no habértelo dicho en el teatro cuando te reencontré, soy un tonto por hacer que creyeras que Rosalie y yo estábamos juntos, en resumen soy un tonto Alice Brandon, pero soy un tonto que te ama entrañablemente. Te amo- susurre esperando una respuesta de su parte pero silencio fue todo lo que hubo en ese lugar. Entonces las dudas me empezaron a asaltar: Sera que ella se arrepentía, Bella se equivocaba. O había encontrado a alguien que llenara mi lugar en su corazón.

La mire directamente a los ojos y pude ver como se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado- susurro ella al borde de las lágrimas saltando en mis brazos.

-Discúlpeme señorita- fue lo que le dije mientras la estrechaba contra mi deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso momento. En ese momento ella levanto su rostro de mi pecho y me vio fijamente, yo me acerque lentamente a su bello rostro, deseando hacer lo que hacía años soñaba, besarla. Cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos fue una descarga eléctrica instantánea, en ese momento nada importaba, que yo estuviese empapado, que las personas de café nos vieran; nada interesaba. Solo éramos ella y yo. Me separe de ella, solo para buscar en mi bolsillo lo que tanto había guardado.

-Yo cumplo mis promesas- dije mientras ponía la gargantilla entre sus pequeñas manos.- Me protegió te lo aseguro, la veía y me daba fuerzas para seguir porque sabía que me esperabas para que te la devolviera.

-No te esperaba por eso. Quería volverte a ver, quería que estuvieses bien. Porque también te amo, _mi Jasper_- dijo poniéndose de puntitas para unir nuestros labios en otro delicado beso.

Me sentí feliz. Porque por algún milagro ella me había amado desde hacia tiempo. Porque ella estaba conmigo, Porque al fin estábamos juntos, y a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado habíamos logrado vencer a nuestro tímido amor.

_**Qué tal?**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Háganmelo saber. **_

_**Se merece un review, espero que si.**_

_**Y si se lo preguntan, si, si habrá epilogo. Espero que pronto. Besos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola.**_

_**Yo sé que me tarde, pero batalle mucho para escribirles algo con lo que yo quedara satisfecha.**_

_**Me da un poco de pena, pero me hare publicidad, estoy participando en el Cullen Christmas Contes, con un one shot llamado "La mejor navidad" me encantaria que se dieran una vueltesita por el y me dijeran que les parecio, y si les gusta que votaran por el. Las votaciones abren el 22 de este mes. Estaria muy agradecida si lo hacen.**_

_**Antes de que lean, muchas me han dicho que porque mate a Emmet. **_

_**En serio lo lamento mucho, pero en este fic quise explotar un poco la unión que supone deben tener Rose y Jasper, ambos fueron unidos por el dolor de la perdida y la soledad, y se volvieron como hermanos y ese lazo no hubiera sido posible sin que Rose estuviera desolada.**_

_**Espero que me entiendan.**_

_**Ahora sí. Disfruten.**_

**EPILOGO**

Tomaba mi taza de café tranquilamente en la cocina cuando escuche los gritos de Rose desde la sala. Salí para ver que pasaba.

-Alexander Withlock, apúrate se nos hace tarde- se quejaba Rosalie mientras esperaba al pequeño niño que ella tanto adoraba, mi pequeño Alex.

-Ya voy tía Rose!!- grito mi pequeño hijo mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la entrada Rosalie lo abrigo bien, le puso el suéter, la bufanda y un gorro. Estábamos en el mes de noviembre y estaba haciendo un frio terrible.

-Ok, Jasper. Alex y yo iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena. Nos vemos después.- me aviso Rosalie, mientras cargaba a Alex.

-Adiós, papi- se despidió de mí haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Adiós, hijo. Hazle caso a tu tía, y pórtate bien, si?- le dije mientras alborotaba su rubio cabello, muy parecido al mío y le daba un beso en su frente. El se parecía mucho a mí en muchas cosas pero sus ojos, eran los ojos de mi Alice.

Me di vuelta para volver a la cocina y terminar de desayunar. Cuando lo hice subí a la habitación, para encontrarme con mi amada aun dormida, arropada con la gruesa cobija hasta su cuello, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama para poder apreciar bien su hermoso rostro. Sonreí como un bobo, pero la felicidad que sentía en mi era tan grande que no era para menos. Recordaba claramente el día en el que por fin le confesé que la amaba. Después de ese día no podía alejarme de su lado, ¿Cómo podría después de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido? Ese mismo día la lleve a casa de Rosalie, quería que ellas se conocieran y fueran amigas. Ambas eran muy importantes en mi vida pero de distintas formas. Rosalie era mi hermana, mi apoyo y Alice, ella era mi amor; alegremente y después de algunas explicaciones vergonzosas ellas estuvieron en paz, y rápidamente se volvieron amigas.

El mes que siguió fue un poco difícil, ella tuvo muchos problemas por haber faltado tanto, estuvieron a punto de despedirla, pero la esposa del dueño intercedió, salvando el trabajo de mi Alice.

Mis pesadillas habían disminuido, podía dormir más tiempo. Y ya casi nunca despertaba a Rose. Yo sabía que todo era gracia a ella.

Siempre que podía iba a verla bailar y le llevaba una rosa, recordando aquella vez que no había sido valiente para entregarle aquel presente.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que yo le propusiera matrimonio a los meses de ser novios. Debo decir que Edward fue una gran ayuda, él y Rosalie se encargaron de ayudarme a preparar todo mientras Bella la entretenía con Nessie y el pequeño Anthony, en ese momento de unos pocos días de nacido. Aunque aun estaba muy pequeño, podías notar los rasgos que lo hacían una pequeña copia de Edward, cosa que lo hacía estar muy feliz y aun más orgulloso de su familia. Alice había viajado para llevarle regalos a su sobrinito, ese era el momento para preparar todo.

En ese momento seguía viviendo en casa de Rose, así que ese sería mi lugar de propuesta. Tal vez no sería un restaurante caro, pero sería hecho con todo mi amor.

Ella había quedado de venir a verme en cuanto volviera y yo estaba más que listo.

Cuando cruzo la puerta se quedo sin aliento al ver la sala a oscuras simplemente alumbrada por las decenas de velas que habíamos puesto.

-Jasper que….- dejo la pregunta incompleta al yo tomar su mano y guiarla al patio trasero.

El patio estaba decorado por cientos de lucecitas blancas, había una pequeña mesa, y un gran piano de cola que sería tocado por Edward.

La guie hacia la mesa, y aparte la silla para que se sentara.

Rosalie me hizo el favor de preparar la cena. Comíamos en silencio disfrutando de la música que Edward tocaba para nosotros. Alice parecía feliz, pero había en sus ojos muchas preguntas, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto hiciera lo que quería todo encajaría para ella.

Cuando hubimos terminado, me levante de mi lugar y me puse a su lado extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara. Ella entendió inmediatamente mi invitación silenciosa. Tomo mi mano y se puso de pie.

Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos mientras yo ponía las mías en su cintura y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de "Love me". Ella enterró su rostro contra mi pecho suspirando feliz.

Cuando la canción termino, yo me quede así; sosteniéndola como quería hacerlo toda mi vida. Antes de hablar la mire a los ojos, viendo todo el amor que ella tenía para mí.

-¿sabes?- hablo ella sacándome del embrujo de sus bellos ojos negros- Siempre soñé con bailar así contigo.- dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Podemos bailar para siempre. Alice, yo te quiero en mi vida para siempre, he esperado demasiado para tenerte y ahora que estas aquí entre mis brazos no te dejare ir de ninguna manera. Mi hermosa Alice, sé que no soy nada especial, pero me atrevo a pedirte lo que más deseo en la vida. ¿Me harías el favor de convertirte en mi esposa?- pregunte mientras sacaba el anillo para ella.

Se quedo muda durante un momento, con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Claro que si, Jasper. Quiero bailar contigo siempre.- sonrió y me dio un beso.

Un movimiento en la cama me saco de mis recuerdos. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi amada esposa quien se removía en la cama despertándose.

-Buenos días, preciosa.- dije dándole un beso en la frente y levantándome de mi lugar.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo perezosamente. De repente se levanto bruscamente.

-¿Que hora es? ¿Y Alex? – pregunto preocupada.

-Tranquila. Rose vino, le hizo desayuno y lo llevo a comprar las cosas para la cena.- dije volviéndome a sentar, esta vez a su lado para abrazarla.

-Soy una mala madre- susurro enterrando su cara en mi cuello

-No lo eres, esta cansada eso es todo. Además, Rose ama venir a ver a Alex- dije intentando hacerla feliz otra vez.

-Yo sé, es solo que a veces pienso en Bella, se hace cargo de Anthony y Nessie y cuida muy bien de Edward, y tiene su trabajo.- dijo tristemente

-Tú también eres muy buena madre y esposa. ¿No crees en mi palabra?- dije mientras besaba sus cabellos. A veces ella se angustiaba, y no me gustaba verla así.- Solo estas cansada.- le sonreí intentando que se sintiera mejor, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo en el teatro se había convertido en coreógrafa además de parte del elenco, ya no era la principal, pero para mí seguía siendo la mejor.

-Vamos, no estés triste. Quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa- dije pasando mis dedos por sus labios intentando dibujar la sonrisa que yo tanto amaba. Ella me sonrió pero sabía que era solo para complacerme.

-Arréglate y baja a desayunar. Edward y Bella llegaran después del mediodía.- dije dándole un beso e incorporándome para salir.

Me dirigí a la cocina para servir su desayuno. Rose nos había hecho el favor de hacerlo para todos. Al cabo de unos minutos ella bajo, se veía más feliz que hace un rato, tal vez había olvidado lo que le molestaba. Desayuno en silencio mientras yo solo la miraba, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Cuando termino entre los dos lavamos los platos sucios.

-Voy a subir a meter la ropa a la lavadora- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la cocina.

Yo me quede ahí, terminando de acomodar las cosas y limpiando un poco para cuando llegara Rose con las cosas, estuviera todo listo.

Como a la hora me preocupe por no escuchar los pasos de Alice en el segundo piso, así que subí. Y la encontré en nuestra habitación, viendo nuestro álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué haces, preciosa?.- le pregunte sentando al lado suyo.

-Recordando, no se me dio nostalgia- dijo mostrando la foto que veía. Era del día de nuestra boda, en ella estábamos los dos solos. Ella con su hermoso vestido blanco y yo con mi uniforme de gala. Siguió ojeando el álbum, mientras ambos recordábamos con las fotografías. Habían muchas con nuestros amigos: Bella y Edward cargando a sus pequeños, Nessie tenía cuatro años y el pequeño Tony tenía unos meses; había una de Rose, Alice y Bella, y otra en la que estábamos todos como una gran familia incluyendo al señor Cullen y su esposa, ellos adoraban a Alice.

Conforme iban pasando las páginas los motivos de las fotografías cambiaron, hasta que llegamos al acontecimiento más feliz de nuestras vidas: el nacimiento de Alexander Withlock, nuestro pequeño Alex.

En la primera se podía aprecia a mi Alice sosteniendo un pequeño bultito en una manta azul. Las siguientes eran de él solito en su cunero en el hospital. Recuerdo que Rosalie me hacia tomarle fotos a diestra y siniestra terminándome dos rollos solo en el hospital. Luego habían fotografías de él con Rose, y luego con Bella y Edward, había una con Anthony en los brazos de Nessie sentada en uno de los sofás; ese día los habían traído a conocer a su primo y aunque Anthony tenía un año parecía comprender a la perfección que debía ser cuidadoso con el bebe al igual que Nessie.

Escuche un gimoteo de Alice, gire para verla y ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte un poco temeroso, la estreche entre mis brazos para intentar calmarla.

-Es que…..- intento contestarme pero las lágrimas no la dejaban terminar.

-Shhh, tranquilízate y luego me cuentas- le susurre mientras la acunaba en mis brazos. Al rato ella dejo de llorar pero se mantuvo en mis brazos más tiempo.

-Ahora sí, ¿dime que pasó?-

-No sé, me dio cosita ver las fotografías de nuestro pequeño.- dijo abrazándome- Soy tan feliz de tenerlo, de tenerte no se qué haría si ustedes- dijo dándome un besito en los labios. Yo sonreí como un tonto ante sus palabras, yo también era muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado, en mi vida.

Me acerque a ella para devolverle el beso que empezó lento y tierno, pero luego se volvió demandante de parte de los dos, aunque eso no era problema, seguimos así por un rato acariciándonos por encima de la ropa hasta que……

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! ya llegamos- los gritos de Alex nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja. Nos sentamos rápidamente intentando arreglarnos lo que estuviese fuera de lugar. En un instante el pequeño entro a la habitación corriendo, se subió a la cama y le dio un estruendoso beso en la mejilla a su madre y luego se tiro en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- le pregunto Alice

-Bien, tía Rose me compro dulces para compartir con Tony y Nessie. ¿A qué hora vienen?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-En un rato mas, cariño. Porque no vamos a ayudar a tía Rose con las cosas?- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie mientras yo la seguía con Alex en brazos.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras pudimos ver a una muy cargada Rosalie, le di el niño a Alice para ayudarla con las bolsas del comprado.

-Pequeño traidor, creí que me ayudarías- le dijo a Alex.

-Lo siento- contesto el pequeño tramposo poniendo su carita de perrito mojado, cosa que había sacado de Alice.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina escuche a Rose murmurar: "pequeño chantajista", reí por lo bajo ante su declaración, Rosalie no podía hacer nada contra ese niño se había convertido en su mundo. Y por momentos eso me preocupaba, no es que me molestase del amor que tenía para mi hijo, sino que ella necesitaba rehacer su vida. Entendía muy bien que Emmet fue el amor de su vida pero estaba seguro que él hubiera querido que siguiese, muchas veces se lo había dicho pero ella contestaba que necesitaba tiempo y cuando el tiempo paso su excusa era que no encontraba a alguien ideal para ella. Sabía que había un tipo que la cortejaba en el trabajo y a ello no le era del todo indiferente, era un empresario italiano, no recuerdo su nombre pero su apellido es Vulturie. Ellos salían de vez en cuando, el insistía mucho así que Rose accedía, era muy persistente porque al principio ella se negaba mucho. Tal vez con el tiempo ellos pudieran tener una vida juntos pero de momento eran solo amigos.

Después del almuerzo llegaron Edward y su familia.

-Tío Jazz!- corrió hacia mi Nessie a abrazarme y yo correspondí su abrazo.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeña artista?- conteste alzándola. A pesar de tener ocho años era muy talentosa en el dibujo, era el orgullo de Edward.

-Muy bien, hoy les enseñare a los pequeñitos a dibujar- dijo sonriente, ella amaba estar con su hermanito y con Alex.

-Que bueno, cariño- y la puse en el suelo y salió corriendo a saludar a Alice y a Rose.

-Por fin te podemos saluda- dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba. Dándole pasó a su esposo que traía en brazos al pequeño Anthony.

-Hola Edward- dije mientras lo abrazaba – ¿Como estas, chico?-le dije al niño.

-Bien- contesto medio adormilado.

-Ahora esta de mal humor, se quedo dormido en el camino y todavía tiene sueño- comento Edward.

-¿Sabes? Alex tiene dulces, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?- en cuanto le dije eso fue como si le hubiera echado agua helada, se removió en los brazos de su padre hasta que lo puso en el suelo y el salió corriendo gritando el nombre de mi hijo.

-Si que sabes cómo animarlo- dijo entre risas Edward, mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

Las chicas se saludaron muy felices de verse, y después se perdieron en la cocina por lo que quedaba de la tarde. En cuanto a Edward y a mí, quedamos pendientes de cuidar a los pequeños, ya que las chicas no nos dejaban acercarnos a la cocina alegando "que somos un asco cocinando", y no lo voy a negar, ni un huevo duro podíamos hacer así que felices aceptamos la tarea. La tarde paso sin ningún sobresalto, solo cuando Nessie se molestaba con los niños por no hacer lo que ella quería.

Por fin la hora de cenar llego, nos sentamos todos juntos a la mesa. Era una tradición que una vez al mes nos reuníamos todos para compartir, y aunque Bella y Edward Vivian lejos hacían lo posible para venir y compartir juntos, Rosalie se había convertido en una más del grupo, ahora era una amiga mas para mi esposa y para Bella.

Mientras cenábamos los niños jugaban y platicaban entre sí, y nosotros nos poníamos al día en nuestras vidas.

-Oh, Rosalie, ¿Por qué no invitaste al señor Vulturie a la cena?- pregunto Alice divertida, en cuanto Rosalie capto la pregunta casi se atraganto con su comida.

-El… el…. no…- trago en seco- salió de la ciudad- contesto bajando la mirada.

-Es una pena. Se ve que le interesas mucho- agrego Bella con una risita, en esas pláticas ni Edward ni yo nos metíamos, era una cosa entre ellas.

Después que las chicas terminaron de bromear a costa de Rosalie, los niños empezaron a contarnos cosas de su día.

-¿sabes tío Jazz?, tengo novio- la declaración de la niña hizo que casi me atragantara con mi propia saliva, y el pobre Edward escupió su agua en cuanto escucho las palabras de su hija.

-Se llama Jacob, vive en el departamento de al lado- dijo risueña

-Nessie, cariño, estas muy pequeña para tener novio. El niño ese es tu amigo.- dijo Edward intentando sonar dulce para su nena.

-Está bien papi- dijo la pequeña olvidado la plática y volviendo su atención a la comida. Ambos suspiramos tranquilos, y en ese momento las chicas se empezaron a carcajear de lo lindo.

-Isabella, no le encuentro lo gracioso, solo es una niña- le dijo Edward a su esposa por lo bajo.

-Eres un papa celoso- le bromeo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Terminamos de cenar y los hombres nos quedamos encargados de lavar los platos. Cuando terminamos nos sentamos todos juntos en la sala, ya que los niños nos querían dar una sorpresa.

-Yo les enseñe a dibujar a Tony y a Alex, y les hicimos un regalo a todos.- dijo orgullosa Nessie mientras sacaba unas hojas de entre los libros.

-Este es para Tia Rose, lo hice yo- dijo entregándole la hoja. En ella había el dibujo de ella junto a un ángel. Tenía cierto parecido a Emmet, pero era imposible, Nessie no sabía de él.

En cuanto Rosalie lo vio, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Gracias pequeña, esta hermoso.- dijo mientras la abrazaba aun llorando.

-Ahora va Anthony-

El niño tomo una hoja de papel y se la entrego a sus padres.

-Espero que les guste.- sonrió el pequeño. En su dibujo estaban ellos do como vampiros. En cuanto lo vieron se empezaron a reír y abrazaron a su pequeño niño diciéndole gracias.

Al final estaba Alex que tenía en sus manos el dibujo que supuse era para nosotros.

-No soy tan bueno dibujando como Nessie, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo entregándonos el dibujo en el que aparecíamos mi Alice y yo. Ella como la hermosa bailarina que es y yo con mi uniforme de soldado.

-Nesise me dio la idea- dijo mi pequeño- ¿les gusto?- pregunto un tanto inseguro.

-Claro que sí. Esta hermoso- dijo mi esposa con los ojos vidriosos mientras lo acercaba a nosotros para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Pronto llego la hora de que todos volvieran a sus casas. Edward y Bella se quedarían en casa de Rosalie, así que Alex también iría para hacer una pijamada dejándonos solos.

Cuando nos acostamos en la cama, rodee a Alice con mis brazos para acercarla a mí.

-Gracias- le susurre.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella con una sonrisita en sus labios.

-Por todo. Por esta así, aquí, conmigo, mi hermosa bailarina- dije mientras la besaba con intensidad y amor, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado ahora estábamos juntos y teníamos una familia unida y feliz.

Quien pensaria que despues de dos años viendola a la distancia, viendo a mi bailarina vecina, ahora le tendria entre mis brazos para jamas dejarla ir.

Porque a pesar de que el destino había sido cruel poniéndonos obstáculos, habíamos roto nuestro tímido amor y habíamos logrado ser felices juntos.

**FIN**

_**Que tal??**_

_**Les gusto?? Espero que si.**_

_**Solo me queda agradecer a todas las niñas que siguieron esta mini historia. Ustedes fueron quienes me impulsaron a creer esta historia y espero que haya sido completamente de su agrado. Agradezco un mil sus palabras de aliento, **_**se agradece mucho su apoyo. **

**Espero haber cumplido todas sus expectativas y espero leerlas en mis otros fics.**

**Me despido no sin antes desearles éxitos en todo lo que emprendan, y recuerden no teman expresar el amor que tienen porque no saben qué cosas les puede poner el destino adelante que les pueda volver más difícil su camino. **

**Un enorme beso para todas.**

**Atte. Kira**


End file.
